shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life: Freedom...
A long-lasting search... An island of pure white seen from afar in the shape of a fan. The closer you get, the more white you see. More and more white until... you see a brownish-white spot on the ground. On the beach of the island, there is a body laying down on the burning, rougher than ever seen before sand. Waves crash into that body without mercy or rest. Near that body a little white crabs with 4 little "scissors" approaches the body and tries snipping it. The body moves a little from its fetal position and pushes itself face-to-the-sky. The sun's rays rain down upon his face without any regret and start burning his white skin and black hair. The boy that survived jumping from the Red Line tries to move his tired body to avoid the sun's might. He looks confused at the crab that shies away and hides. Richard:hap- As he starts thinking about that, all the memories from last night rush in his mind and he stops himself from asking that question. Richard:seems like I'm still alive... He puts his hand on his head and tries to block some of the sun's rays from piercing his eyes. Richard:managed to swim all night, but after a huge wave sunk me, I don't remember anything... except for a powerful light that came from ahead. Was it from this island? Actually... just where am I? I have no idea where I am...Wait. I do have one... I'm on the Grand Line... in the New World. I need to get moving or I will die at any moment. Freedom...huh? He lowers his hand and positions it so that he can try and get up. At first he fails, but he still tries again and managed to lift his upper body from the almost-melting bright sand. The boy then manages to get up on his feet. He almost falls, but still manages to keep himself up from the sand. He looks towards the inner part of the island where he sees only rocks and mountains and then he notices a little girl watching him partially behind a rock. She was a shy little girl with a powerful tan-like skin and dark eyes. She was wearing a white cap and white-only veil that covered her entire body. Under that veil she had a white blouse and white pants. Richard looks at her surprised for a second as she tries hiding herself completely. As he tries raising his hand he says Richard: Hey little, don't worry. I'm not gonna h- When he is about to say that, his hand reached a point where he could not raise it anymore and he felt great pain from trying to do it. As soon as he feels that pain, he lowers it and moves his other hand at it trying to "cover the pain". His face shows an expression matching his pain. Richard: I really overused myself whilst swimming (he mumbles to himself) He looks at the girl again as she is studying him from top to bottom and then he tries lifting his arm again, even if he still feels the same pain and he continues . Richard:I am not going to hurt you little girl. If it's possible, could tell me where can I find a place with water? She points at the sea with an innocent face. Richard laughs a little from that. As she sees him laughing like that she tries hiding again, afraid he might do something to her. Richard: I was referring to water which I can drink. I'd drink this whole sea to fill my thirst, if the sea water could actually quench what thirst I have now. Do you know such a place? The girl nods in sign of yes. Richard: Can you tell me or lead me to such a place? The girls nods in sign of yes once again, but still says nothing. Richard: Are you by any chance dumb? Since I haven't heard you speak a single word. The girl nods as a no. Richard: Then you're pretty weird hahaha. But still not weirder than me, look at these fins, they're pretty nice, but still I'm not a fishman, not even a human. I'm somewhere in between... Oh yeah, did your mother by any chance tell you that if you speak too much, the air from this island might make grow older, much faster than if you didn't talk at all? Is that the reason why you're so quiet? The girl giggles a little then says: No you dummy. Richard: Yes! I made you speak! He gets in a cool pose. Richard: Shall we go now? They start walking towards the inner of the island. And their shades walk in front of them imitating their every step. They go further into the unknown and their voices weaken with every step. Richard: What's your name? The girl: My name is Anita. And yours? Richard: It's Zuberetsu Richard. Anita: A pretty weird name you have there. And so they disappear into the island, between the rocks... Category:Ricizubi Category:Stories